


[Podfic] Goodnight Night Vale

by elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule)



Category: Goodnight Moon - Margaret Wise Brown, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott
Summary: Author summary: "a municipally-approved children's book for Night Vale parents to read to their surviving children."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Goodnight Night Vale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goodnight Night Vale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893516) by [raven_aorla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla). 



  


STUDIO VERSION

**[Download mp3 here.](https://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Goodnight%20Night%20Vale%20studio%20version.mp3) **

Length: 1min 42sec  
File size: 0.96mb

* * *

LIVE AUDIENCE VERSION

**[Download mp3 here.](https://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Goodnight%20Night%20Vale.mp3) **

Length: 1min 31sec  
File size: 0.85mb

Thanks to [raven_aorla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla) for writing, to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting, and to my Voiceteam Mystery Box teammates for audiencing. <3


End file.
